Long Riders
Spirit Of The West is but one of many Names that relate God to the subject of the Old West and the people connected to it. When invoking this Name a Theist will probably find themselves haunted by the real-life legends and myths of the Old West, especially tales from Native American lore or the American Gunslinger folk stories. Spirit of the West acts much like the power of the Order of Unknown, except the oddball or paranormal encounters it causes to occur are always associated with the Old West. Characters who have some kind of background in the Old West will probably be able to draw on the greater powers of this Name than would novices. -God's Apprentice Lyrics Tales of the West: -Native American folklore. -The old stories of the American wild west, especially those concerning cowboys. -Supernaturals phenomena, especially relating to ghost towns and bizarre weather phenomena. -Buried treasure (treasure maps especially). -Vengeful spirits or the spirits of the deceased returning to make amends or finish business, etc. -Strange animals (Ala the Jackalope, White Buffalo, Pale Rider, etc.). -Supernaturals native to the Old West (Wendigo, Skinwalkers, Coyote Spirits, etc.). Video: The Long Riders: The Long Riders were a Chapter of Adepts that formed in the era of America's wild west, and can be credited as the ones responsible for giving the Order of Judges its image as the stereotypical 'Lawman.' The Long Riders were formed from early Judges who sought to bring law and order to the lawless frontier, often at great personal danger. Today the Long Riders still function in much of the Western United States, although their heyday has clearly passed. Still, the Riders often work within agencies like the US Marshals, hunting down and bringing back escaped convicts, particularly those with the darkest rap sheets. Virtue: Wild West Style Justice. Colors: Dusty White, Brown, Silver. Status: Diminished. Facts: -Horseback riding is still popular within the Chapter, but most now use conventional vehicles, particularly pickup trucks and ATV's. -Like the Order of Judges, the Long Rider place great emphasis on firearms and accuracy skills. The Shooter Tradition is popular within the Chapter. -Long Riders tend to prefer a more 'old fashion' (others might say draconian) sense of justice. Judgement tends to be swift and harsh for those caught in the act. -Remnants, Hunters, Seekers and Zealots are also favored by the Long Riders. -Even in modern times, the Long Riders maintain their tradition of using Adept Riders. -The Long Riders still recruit often from among the famous Texas Rangers. The Gunslingers: The Gunslingers were elite members of the Long Riders, famous for their quick-draw skill and accuracy with a gun. Adoption into the group didn't require years served within the Chapter or professional recommendation - it simply meant displaying raw skill and quickness of hand. If someone, anyone, could pass the trials, they were awarded the Title of Gunslinger. Traditionally, Gunslingers would have a tattoo of a rattlesnake drawn on their gun arm to represent their ability to strike fast and decisively. Those bearing the tattoo would normally receives special honors from the leaders of the Chapter. Even into modern times, many Adepts recruit with the Long Rider simply for the prestige of winning the Gunslinger Title for themselves. Western Lore: Long Riders can accumulate knowledge of the myths, histories and folklore of the Old West. This Lore will also include home remedies, local urban legends, traditional practices for survival, and a basic knowledge of various local professions. Long Riders who have high levels in Western Lore will have an intimate knowledge of the history and people (and legends) of the Old West